1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oscillation circuit, an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and a method of adjusting an oscillation circuit.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2009-201097 discloses a technique with which miniaturization is realized by using an inspection terminal of a quartz crystal resonator as a terminal of an oscillator in a quartz crystal oscillator.
However, in the oscillator disclosed in JP-A-2009-201097, the inspection terminal of the quartz crystal resonator can also be used as the terminal of the oscillator, but the operation of an oscillation amplifier or a buffering amplifier may be stopped, and thus an operation state of the oscillator during inspection is different from a normal operation state thereof. For this reason, when the oscillator is made to perform a normal operation after the quartz crystal resonator is inspected, there is the possibility of a frequency of the oscillator deviating from a desired value.